God of Death
by Odysseus Divine
Summary: Death itself is cast upon the country of Amestris
1. Chapter 1

Olivier Looked down on the single figure standing against Fort Briggs, it was standing, alone, facing her fort, from the Drachma side of the massive wall.

" This Drachma pig must be suicidal!" Captain Buccaneer shouted

Self-confidently while getting his troops ready to defend the fort. One sign of pity is weakness, and weakness could bring the fort to it's own demise, Olivier knew this well, and she trained her troops to always practice with this in mind.

For every person that dares to challenge the fort's might would have be obliterated, to show Drachma the might of the fort and how it's troops are not a force to be reckoned with.

"Artillery at the ready!" Olivier then pointed her sword at the lone figure in the distance. Upon doing so, she heard a soulless voice in her head:

"Its truly sad how you would give yourself up so easily, Olivier"

Olivier hesitated and then looked around to see were the voice came from, before she heard one of her men shout something

"General! The target has mounted unto a horse!"

Olivier looked back out at the figure,

He was now riding a horse toward the fort?

"Well what are you men waiting for? Fire dammit!"

Shells began bombarding the figure, yet the horse still stood as the figure on it held out a glowing blue blade and pointed it at the fort-

"My turn, mortals."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the middle section of the wall blew open, troops and artillery flew everywhere as the rider began to put away his sword and gallop through the wreckage and rubble of what used to be the fort.

" Impossible!"

Olivier sheathed her sword and picked up a nearby pistol that one of her men dropped, and began climbing down the debris of what remained of her fort.

"Buccaneer!" The general hoped the Captain was still alive, she needed all the help she could get, "Miles!"

When she reached the ground however, the only response she got was a soulless laugh from the man that destroyed her fort.

"You're going to pay for destroying my fort you Drachma pig! Now show yourself!"

Olivier was surrounded by rubble; she had unsheathed her sword with one hand and held the pistol with another.

"You and your men made countless amounts of preparations for an attack… yet your entire fort fell with the simple wave of a single blade"

Olivier didn't let her guard down,

"How dare you speak about my men in such a way? You are nothing but a coward! No show your self you Drachma Bastard!"

"The indestructible fort Briggs, destroyed in a matter

of seconds- **how** **pathetic.**

Suddenly Oliver felt a presence behind her and turned around, the man's skeleton horse turned into a soul-like essence before entering his sword.

"However it is not the fort that makes it's own reputation- it's the leader, now let's see if the powerful Olivier Armstrong can live up to her reputation"

Olivier didn't say a word, she threw down the pistol and charged at him, he blocked her first blow, and was surprised at how her blade withstood Frostmourne.

"It seems that your blade is able to withstand Frostmourne, most do not"

Olivier charged at him again, the man blocked her again and shoved her away; he was merely toying with her, seeing how long she could stand before him.

" Family blade, and forged by one of your ancestors, whom must have had a great deal of craftsman's ship"

" Who the hell are you?"

"Heirloom, I presume- passed on to you by your father"

Olivier growled at the man and began to make vicious strikes at his lower and upper body, but every swing was blocked and blew her back a bit, by now she was just trying to get a scratch on him, much less cause any amount of damage

" What the hell is so special about that blade of yours then?"

" It is a rune blade, meaning for every soul that it takes a life from, it devours…"

Olivier gasped

"You mean to tell me… every single one of my troops is- in that thing?

The thing laughed

"Indeed, Olivier, and it is where I draw my energy from"

Olivier smiled

"You fool! You just showed me your weak point! To reveal that to your opponent is suicide!"

She charged at him, this time directing her blows at the sword, however it now seemed to drain her of energy, of life, and that's when she noticed a green essence coming from her and entering the blade.

"What the hell?"

Olivier jumped away from him, and barely stood- she was completely drained of energy- but she fought on, trying to keep herself standing.

"Who- who, or what the hell are you?"

The Thing walked before her before she fell to her knees, dropping her blade

"I, I am the Litch King!"

And with that she plunged Frostmourne into her chest cavity, and let it devour her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

_**If**__ god invented boredom, then I want to slit his throat _there has been nothing to do in this Godforsaken city since I handed the those two brats over to wrath. I mean maiming, torturing, decapitating, disemboweling, shredding, and everything else is good and all, but I've done all of _that._

I could see a human family walking across the street below me, they, as almost every other human I see- are as happy as can be, their 3 year old son is on his dad's shoulders, the mother is chuckling at something, probably a horrible joke the dad told.

Judging by how the family was poorly dressed and how dumbstruck they are by how massive central headquarters is, they're tourists from the countryside.

It amazes me how such creatures as humans have lived for as long as they have, such things as love and happiness eventually cause mourning, which brings the usefulness of the human down to that of a potato- _yes a potato. _

_And then there is Wrath_, which is either forced on another or one's self; I don't see how anyone could envy _that._

And then there's that Hughes I killed, all it took to take him down was to use his own love against him… see, no matter how long it lasts, love shall always be the ultimate downfall of humans.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, indicating that father needs me for something "Dammit, what now?" I yelled with annoyance, I can't one second these days without something needing to be fixed so the promise day goes as planned.

After my little episode I could see the country family running away, trying to avoid me, prejudging me based off of my roof dwelling. I sighed- humans will never change.

"_**What is your wish**__, Father?"_ I turned around to see Envy, who had quite an annoyed and sarcastic tone to his voice.

Wrath, Pride and gluttony were already in the chamber, however Gluttony has been useless since Lust's death, making him unavailable for their upcoming task.

"I feel a great source of power coming from the north my children, it has destroyed the military outpost known as Fort Briggs in a matter of minutes, and could interrupt my plans if not unattended. "

"Let me guess, an alchemist of sorts?" Envy fiddled with a knife in his hand while leaning on one of the chamber's metal walls, seemingly disconnected with the session in hand if it wasn't for his last comment.

"Perhaps, in any case it is most certainly not one of Amestris, Bring it to me, it could be another candidate for a sacrifice, and if not- I shall destroy it.

_**Carlos White**__ never thought the day would come that he could meet the Fuhrer himself_, yet here Carlos was at North city headquarters, shaking King Bradley's hand. Carlos, King Bradley, his masked assistant and Carlos' Platoon are about to gear up and head up north where reports say a Drachma spy blew up fort Briggs- which to say the very least, was a slaughter to his troop's morale.

Perhaps that was why the Fuhrer himself came to investigate the rubble, or maybe there was a secret document that needs recovering that is so secret he had to recover it himself.

Whatever the case may be, he was here, and little to his or his subordinate's knowledge, they wouldn't survive the next 24 hours.

_**Father**__ sat on his throne, _he could see pride trying to make Gluttony talk sense

"Lust…" the poor creature must have taken any hint of love I once had, for it has been around a month since she died, and the thing still wouldn't stop mourning his companion's death.

Father looked up to his planning board to see it make a violent shake, and another, and another- it continued until ground seemed to be having a violent spasm Pride looked up, and then at Father "we have visitors."

_**Ivan Gagaring, **__an ex-drachma general__looked upon the city of central, _"the living are so foolish," he smirked, he was leading an army- at least 10,000 strong, to attack central.

Acolytes from the cult of the damned disguised the army as peasants, in witch allowed them to only travel in groups of 20 or less, any more and they would gain unwanted attention.

The Army consisted mostly of Drachma soldiers, here and there a Briggs soldier or another foreigner troop, but mostly Drachma military, risen from the thousands slain in the Litch King's conquest of Drachma, and all united in death.

Once they had reached the city however, they gathered a few hundred meters away from the front gate, allowing them to form ranks.

The living guards of the city took note of the attacker and were trying to form a makeshift defense.

"Servants of the Litch King! Today we shall claim this city in the name of our master- **we shall claim it for the** **Litch King**!"

The horde cheered at the comment of the general- howling and enraged with fury, and powered by the Litch King's runic powers, they charged the main gates.

In only a matter of 7days since the fall of Briggs, the capital of Amestris was to fall as well.


End file.
